It Takes a Man
by SparroeOrtiz78
Summary: He's at the top and she's scum on the bottom of everyone's shoe.
1. Shameless

_Don't worry they're already pretty fucked up. – Kev (Shameless)_

~It Takes A Man~

Only four months left of school and the biggest piece of gossip was that Rachel Berry had broken up with Finn Hudson and then afterwards she had kneed him in the balls dropping him to his knees. Rumor was Finn had cheated on her but honestly, Rachel wasn't really the type to be a monogamist.

Superstar quarterback and skanky ghetto girl dating was a joke to start with but everyone believes in love stories. They weren't a love story he was just looking for a fuck and thought he had to date her to get it. The truth would come out soon enough anyway and did it, about sixth period everyone's phone started vibrating with Jacob's newest piece of juicy gossip. _Golden boy and Little Miss Lima Heights broken up over Santana Lopez. Click this link for my information. _

~It Takes A Man~

Head Cheerio, President of the Celibacy club, and perfect her name was Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman, stud/badass, was in love with her. The problem was she didn't care for him and thought he was slightly beneath her. He been in love with her since freshman year but see the thing is he wasn't into all that Christian shit; yeah he was down with the J-man, Jews had to stick together.

They hung out in the same circles and actually had conversations once in a while until Berry came into the circle and then it was Quinn flirting with Finn. There was one thing about Quinn that everyone knew she hated Rachel Berry and whatever Rachel wanted or had Quinn would mess it up. He noticed Berry didn't pay any attention to it and would talk to Mike or even him.

Puck remembered all of this as he sat in Spanish not paying attention and it led to a plan. There is nothing more dangerous than a Puckerman with a plan.

~It Takes A Man~

"Hey Marley," He slid into the lunch table where his brother and his girlfriend Marley sat the next day. "Where's Rachel?"

Jake glared at him while Marley simple gave him a look. "Depends on what you want." She popped a fry in her mouth watching him with a disinterested expression.

"I want to talk to her about something personal and no it's not about sex." Jake and Marley both gave him disbelieving looks.

"She should be here soon. Had to get Mr. Bonds to sign some papers." He nodded and started drumming his fingers on the table.

"So what's up with you two? Still going strong? Using condoms?" Jake choked on his milk and Marley looked scandalized. He heard a chuckle behind him.

"Better be who wants little Puckermans running around?" He watched as Rachel sat beside him. She was wearing torn faded jeans with a black tank top and black converse. "What's up Puck?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" She frowned at him but stood up and followed him out the café to the janitor's closet. "First fuck you for that comment and second I need a favor."

She hopped on to a work table in the closet, "Oh yeah and what do I get in return?" She was hot he had to admit that. Her long straight brown hair with purple highlights was sexy and her lips were plump. She stopped giving him the fuck-me-please look. "What?"

"I need you to be my girlfriend." She hopped down off the table and walked further away from him.

"The fuck, Puckerman? I don't really date. Before you say it Finn's the one that told people we were dating not me." She was glaring at him and he felt a little scared. Rachel wasn't exactly the hold my hand and buy me flowers kind of girl, she was more of a fuck me in a bathroom stall kind of girl.

"Look it'll be killing two birds with one stone. It'll piss Finn off because he hates me and thinks I steal everything that's his and it'll make Quinn pay attention to me." He knew he was kind of begging but couldn't keep the plea out of his voice.

"So you want to date me because you like Quinn and she tries to take what's mine?" She crossed her arms and brought a finger up to her chin tapping it. "That's smart. What's your grade point average?"

"Um 3.6, why?" She shrugged and started pacing. He watched her closely as she walked from shelf to wall and back again. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and he saw a tattoo of what he assumed was a dream catcher; he really couldn't get a good look from where he stood.

"Okay fine but we need to lay out a few ground rules." He nodded at her and waited for the list. "I need sex, either with you or someone else but if you want her to really want you it has to be with you. Don't tell me how to live and don't get in my family business. If my brothers ask you we're friends and that's it. Got it?"

He thought about it, shit he had forgotten about her brothers, Blaine, Sam, and Rory. He shivered. All three had been in trouble with the law except Rory was never charged with anything and was going to be a Marine. Blaine had been to juvie the most out of all of them and he was the one you had to worry about when it came to Rachel. 'Shit, just do it.'

"Got it. Come on girlfriend I'm starving." She laughed as he put his arm around her waist. He liked the way it made her look.


	2. Shakin' Hands

**Not Beta read, sorry guys but I tried to look it over before I posted.**

_And it's not my pussy. – Gemma Teller_

He was picking her up from work and taking her to the party at Finn's. He walked into the Alibi and let's just say it wasn't the most sanitary looking place he's ever been. There were dirty looking older men who glared and clung to their beers as if he would take them. The women looked no better than hookers off the street, thin with ratty hair that clearly had been dyed till it broke off. He walked up to the bar which looked glossy but he didn't take it at face value not in this place. The man standing behind the bar was tall, white with long black hair and a face that said trouble-makers aren't wanted.

"Hey I'm looking for Rachel?" He said it in a disinterested tone while looking around trying to find the girl and get out of here. His father liked to come in here and Puck had been with his mom the last time they were here to drag the bastard home.

"Yeah she's in the back. What do you want with her?" The man leaned on the bar glaring at him. Puck got the sense that he needed to placate this man or he might get his ass kicked. He looked the man in the eye.

As he did so he squared up his shoulders and held out a hand toward the man, "I'm Noah Puckerman, Rachel's friend." The man took his hand.

"Rae told me about you and you aren't her friend. You better take care of her." The man tightened his hand on Puck's before letting go. Puck fought the urge to shake his hand out.

"Kev. I clocked out and put the money in the register. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She kissed 'Kev' on the cheek before rounding the bar to stand behind him. "Ready to go, Noah?"

He turned to face her and had to swallow; she stood in a black jean vest that showed of her cleavage and a tight denim mini skirt that really was only a slip of fabric. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, "Yeah let's go, Rae."

They were only a few feet away from the door when he heard 'Kev' yell out, "Don't jerk her around or I'll gut you." The girl at his side giggled and shook her head before pushing the door open.

~glee~

Finn's house was on the North side of town and that meant he lived in a big house with a huge lawn and several yards of driveway. Finn was rich. Rachel walked in unfazed and looking around while slightly moving to the music. "You want something to drink?"

He nodded and she walked off toward the kitchen he assumed. He started scanning the crowd for Quinn so that he could flaunt Rachel in front of her. Don't ask him why Quinn hated Rachel and don't ask Rachel cause she'll just shrug and say "I really don't know."

He felt something bump his arm; Rachel was back with a red Solo cup which he took and sipped, "She's in the backyard at the pool." Rachel grabbed his hand pulling him toward the backyard. She was right, there stood Quinn talking to Finn.

Puck acted as if he didn't see them and pulled Rachel toward a deck chair. They sat side by side sipping their beers. "Why'd you laugh when _Kev _said he'd gut me if I jerked you around?" She turned so that her upper body faced him.

She cocked her head to the side and searched his face, "Because I told him what I was doing for you and he doesn't like it but he respects my decision and he won't hurt you Noah. He just likes to watch people squirm."

She leaned into him her eyes darting from his to his lips letting him know what she was planning on doing. Her lips hovered over his asking for permission. He closed the space and kissed her deeply tasting beer and strawberry lip gloss. He placed a hand on the back of her neck to hold her in place.

Her hands where around his neck and she had moved into his lap. She had just moaned when a cough interrupted them. They pulled away with a sucking sound and looked around to see Quinn and Finn standing in front of them. "Yes?" Puck asked pissed off while Rachel wiped at her mouth.

"Rachel can I talk to you for a sec?" Finn asked giving her puppy dog eyes which pissed Puck off even more. He'd never understand why people thought Finn was the good guy all he did was hide the bad shit he did from the important people.

"No, dude you can't talk to _my girlfriend _for a sec." They stood up and started to walk away from the two. He didn't notice that Rachel had looked back because really he was thinking about punching Finn.

"Hook line and sinker." He heard Rachel say under her breath; he frowned at her causing her to explain. "She's giving you the look. I know that look I've been seeing it since I was 13. Give it a few days, a couple more rumors and kisses; she'll be all over you."

"I hope so but I remember you said something about sex." He backed her up against a hallway wall and started kissing her. He was about to run his hand up skirt when she stopped him.

Her chest was heaving and her face flush, "Let's go upstairs. I know a better place to do this." She smiled up at him and led him by his hand up the steps.

They stopped at a door with a do not enter sign. "Let me guess Finn's room?" She nodded biting her lip before opening and pulling him in. She closed the door and locked it. She pushed Puck on to the bed before straddling him.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it?" She whispered as she unbuttoned her vest. "I'm going to thoroughly enjoy this Noah." She threw her vest behind her.


	3. She wins and I'm holding out hope

**Not Beta Read and I hope it doesn't read choppy.**

"_Hope is the feeling we have that the feeling we have is not permanent."__~Mignon McLaughlin_

She was laughing as he talked about what he and Mike had done the night before. They sat in the park on a bench bundled up it was March after all and snow lay on the ground. It was funny a week ago it was warm enough to go outside in shorts and now there was almost a foot of snow. She couldn't help laughing at Puck describing how Mike had fallen down going home from Burt's garage.

"I don't know felt kind of bad for the guy you know so I told him I'd get Tina's number for him." Puck rubbed the back of his neck which wasn't covered by his skullcap or his jacket.

"Oh really him fallen and spraining his wrist got enough sympathy from you to ask me for Tina's number?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and her hands stuffed in her pockets.

"Truth?" He asked her and she nodded. "Okay fine he did fall but he's been bugging me for a couple of days and he's kinda scared you'd cuss him out."

She frowned at him but just shook her head before holding out her hand. "Give me your phone." He did it without asking why. He watched as she typed something in to his phone before handing it back. "Do you want to come over for dinner?"

He knew it took a lot for her to ask that but he also knew her brothers wouldn't be home. "Yeah, okay. You can help me with my English homework, Miss 4.0."

She stood and started to walk toward his truck. He grabbed her hand and held onto it as they walked. "How do you know I have a 4.0?" She pulled his arm over her shoulder and held his hand in front of her chest.

"I have my Jedi ways." He saw her roll her eyes at him. "Oh come on I have mad Jedi skills and you know it." He pulled her closer. He realized it was easier to be with her than any girl he'd ever been with or any guy friend now that he thought about it.

She giggled, "You're as bad as Sam when he gets started on Avatar." He just smiled at her having reached his truck. He opened the door and watched as she climbed in. After this he hoped she would remain his friend.

~It Takes A Man~

Sitting in her bedroom on her bed was pretty much what their weeknights consisted of. Rachel's bedroom was a beige color and the carpet was a smoky gray with burn marks. There were two windows one on the east wall as you enter the room and one on the north wall. The back window looked down onto the backyard which had two cars, a pool and a swing set. Rachel's bed was painted black with lavender her covers and black pillow cases.

He lay on her bed after dinner which she had cooked, chicken stir fry, while she stood in her closet. She wasn't talking just humming along to Saving Abel and putting away her cloths. He liked this, it made him feel like a normal person in a real relationship which he had never had before.

"Hey," He called out to her as he reached into his pocket. "Look what I got." He pulled out a joint. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on don't even act like you don't."

"I never said I didn't." She climbed on to the bed with him and crossed her legs beside him while reaching for a lighter and ash tray.

"Woops and you know what they say about assuming." She rolled her eyes at him. He placed the joint between his lips, she flicked her Bic and held it to the end as she did it she kept eye connect. He inhaled, "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

She laughed and took the joint he handed her. He watched her slim fingers as she brought it to her plump pink lips. He couldn't help it he licked his lips. They past the joint back and forth till it was gone. She moved the ash tray back to her nightstand. She pushed him so that he was leaning against her headboard.

She straddled his legs and sat down in his lap, "I have to ask you something and I need you to be honest." He nodded as he placed his hands on her hip. "What are you going to with Virgin Mary when you get her? 'Cause she's not going to sleep with you and she's not going to smoke with you. She's not going to let her touch her. She'll make you pray if you even look like you want to touch them." She kissed his lips and pushed down with her hips.

He pulled away. "Shit you're getting off on making me uncomfortable and confused." She laughed as she kissed along his jawline. "That's fuck up Rae. I don't know. I think it'll be different with. I mean it's not like I need sex or to smoke all the time."

She pulled back looking at him, "Do you have brain damage or something? 'Cause I've known you all my life. You've been having sex almost as long as I have although this is the first me and you have done it. You haven't gone longer than a week without sex. What about smoking? Please when you drink you smoke, when you're with Mike and the boys you smoke. Dating her is going to be like killing 90% of your personality. I hope you know what you're doing, _Noah?_"

He rolled her over onto her back, "Shut up, you talk too much."

~It Takes A Man~

Quinn was starting to hang around him more, started conversations and even touching him but not in front of Rachel not yet anyway. It made him feel good, everything was working out the way it should.

It was when he and Rachel had been dating for a month; right after Rachel had done something that shocked him and everyone else. Rachel had said the three of the dirtiest words known to man: 'I love you.' She had said it in front of Cheerios and Jocks and she also made sure he didn't say it back by leaving right after she said it.

An hour later Quinn was pulling him into a closet and made out with him but he wasn't thinking about her. He was thinking about Rachel, her warm brown eyes and the way they danced when she was high and laughing.

He shut those thoughts down and kissed Quinn with a little more passion than before. The bell rung and Quinn away from him with her chest rising rapidly, she fixed her lip gloss, straightened her skirt and pony-tail before opening the door. Kids were still in the hall going to class as they walked out.

He saw Tina and her hurt expression before she turned and walked away from them. He knew she was going to tell Rachel and by the end of the day 'Puckleberry' would be over. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked to class thinking about what he had just done.

_Rachel_

She had got up that morning and she found herself smiling about seeing Noah today. That's when she realized it was time to end things; he didn't love her. She couldn't let herself get hopeful so she had to put a stop to this.

The last month had been so wonderful and made her feel like a normal girl instead of the ghetto girl people whispered about or propositioned. She sat on the edge of the bed thinking about nights of laughter and smiles. Nights of soft touches and sweet kisses while their days were spent being a happy couple and flaunting in front of Quinn.

The night before they had spent in the park and then at her house; she wished she was weak enough to hold on to him but she wasn't and she hated the pain of a broken heart. She got of her bed and got dress; she pulled on black legging with tears in them and a gray sweater dress with black boots.

She pulled up her long dyed black hair with purple streaks up into a pony-tail and put her usual amount of make-up. It was more than she had been wearing for the last few weeks Noah had asked her not to wear so much. She looked in the mirror she looked good for a girl standing on the edge of a broken heart.

She went down the steps pulling on her leather jacket and heading out to Noah's truck he was picking her up for school today. She hid her emotions behind the mask she had worn since she was a kid. She realized she hadn't been wearing it around Noah for a while and it made her more determined to end this before she got hurt too much.

~It Takes A Man~

It was after second period which meant she saw Noah in the hallway; 'this is it Rachel just say the words and you're free.' She greeted him like she usually did a peck on the lips and a hug. She steadied herself and looked him in the eyes and told him, "I love you."

She panicked and walked away not going to class. She couldn't breathe; those words had never left her mouth before. She had never even said them to her father or brothers. She was freaking out so she ran to the one place she felt safe. Brody's place.


	4. Here Without You

**Not Beta read. It took me 5,000 words to get to this point but I still don't think its good enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing it means a lot.**

_You got what you asked for don't be mad it wasn't what you thought it was...Next time don't have such great expectations. – Unknown_

He wasn't happy and it wasn't what he thought it would be like. Yeah she was popular, beautiful and smart but she was also stuck up, cold, and a bitch. Rachel was a bitch too but at least she was fun to be with and didn't laugh at people.

Speaking of Rachel she looked a little colder now and she never smiled at him anymore; before they dated if she caught his eye she'd smile and wink. He didn't like it and missed her but he had what he thought he wanted. If Puck was a smart man he'd let his pride go and say he was wrong. Puck wasn't a smart man.

It was the last day of school and he had been with Quinn since April. Three months of convincing himself this is what he wanted. Three months of watching Rachel flirt and laugh with other guys. Three months of secretly asking Mike or Jake about her sex life and getting dirty looks from both of them. It wasn't until today he realized he might like like her.

He leaned against his locker watching her talk to Satan. Rachel was wearing jean shorts and a tight tank-top that had the male population drooling and some of the girls too. He could see the dream catcher on her back and the word 'Believe' on her wrist. She wore black converse and her hair pulled back with no make-up but eyeliner.

He always thought she looked better without the make-up even now. "Oh no you don't, stop looking at her dude." He sighed Mike Chang his best friend was trying to get him to be reasonable but he was Puck and Puck didn't think reasonably. "If you want to look at her like that break up with Quinn."

"I can't." Puck turned away from the girl and opened his locker to clean it out.

"Yes you can and will leave her alone. Look Marley is going to kick my ass for telling you this," Jake said, of course he would but in this conversation his locker was right beside Puck's. "but here it goes, Rachel's with Brody and they're having a baby so you need to back off."

"WHAT?" Mike and Puck asked at the same time.

"No way. She wouldn't do that Brody's a-a" Mike started to say but was interrupted.

"Brody's a what, Mike?" Rachel and Santana stood behind the boys. All three turned to look at the girls who had their eyebrows raised and were waiting for Mike to answer.

"You know what he is. I can't believe this Rae." Mike looked so sad while Jake looked scared and started to edge away.

"Oh no you don't, Jake you get to walk me home so we can talk. Marley's going to wait on her mom so it'll be okay. Come on Mike we'll hang out until Tina gets off work." Rachel grabbed both boys and walked away but Santana stayed.

"So Jake told you about Brody and the baby. She's three and a half months along, Puckerman. Brody is just something to get through this, a distraction." He felt like Satan was trying to tell him something. "Think about it Puckerman but remember this if you hurt her I'll kill you and so will her brothers." She walked away with her Cheerio skirt bouncing. Almost out of his sight she called out, "her father's getting out in a few days; good luck."

~It Takes A Man~

He was missing out on the end of year parties because his ma had to work and that meant watching Sarah. It was about 10; he had cleaned the kitchen up after dinner and had put Sarah to bed. He lay in his bed on his back with his arms under his head and staring at the ceiling thinking about what Satan had said at school.

Three and a half months pregnant, he frowned, they were dating three and a half months ago and she wasn't cheating. She didn't have time or did she? No she was always with you unless she was at work and then you picked her up. He sat up, "It's mine. Shit."

He jumped out of bed and ran to Sarah's room, "Hey Sarah I need you to come with me."

She rubbed her eyes "Where are we going?" Sarah was nine years old and look more like their mother than their father, thank god. Her brown hair was messy and her hazel eyes sleepy. He picked her up and carried her downstairs not allowing for her to change out of her Hello Kitty PJs.

"I have to go see someone about something important?" Puck told his sister as he opened the door to the truck and buckled her in.

"Is it a girl? Why didn't you just ask here to come over like you usually do?" Sometimes his sister knew and saw more than he wanted her to.

"Because this girl hates me and doesn't want to see me but I have to talk to her." He pulled out of his middle class neighborhood and headed to Lima heights.

"Did you break her heart? Is that why she hates you?" He blinked and looked over at his sister.

"No more hanging out with Marley okay? I don't know if I broke her heart but I did hurt her." He griped the steering wheel wishing for his sister to go back to sleep.

"You're a jerk Noah." Sarah leaned against the door and closed her eyes.

"I know." He whispered to himself.

He pulled up in front of her house and climbed out of the truck taking Sarah with him. He knocked on the decrepit door and waited. Through the window he saw the hall light come on and knew someone was about to open the door.

The door swung in and there stood Rachel in Batman sleep shorts and a black tank top, "Noah what are you doing here? Why is Sarah here? What's going on?" He could tell she had just woken up and wasn't functioning. "Oh shit, come in."

He walked in and put Sarah on the couch and turned to look at Rachel who was yawning. "What's going on Noah?"

"Are your brothers here?" She shook her head. "Okay, can we talk somewhere else? Sarah doesn't need to hear this."

"Yeah okay come up stairs. The boys won't be back till tomorrow." They headed up to Rachel's room which looked exactly the same as the last time he was in here. "What's up?"

"I know you're pregnant and I know it's mine. Why are you telling people it's this Brody guy's?" His fist was clinched waiting for the lie he knew she'd tell.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." She was awake now and staring him down. She was using her eyes to tell him to let it go but he couldn't, wouldn't.

"The hell you don't, Jake told me and Satan told me how far along you are. They want me to know. Why are you lying about this?" He glared at her. His voice was getting louder as he spoke.

She glared at him and crossed her arms, "Because ghetto girls don't abort." He winced at the saying that was whispered in the halls about girls like Marley, Rachel, and Santana. "It doesn't matter if it is yours, I can handle this by myself without you." There was so much hate in her voice he almost flinched.

"It does fucking matter if it's my fucking kid Rachel. I'm not my god damn father. I take care of what's mine." He was yelling now.

"It's not yours and never will be." She yelled back at him. "So why don't you go back to Quinn and when I start showing in a couple of months you can laugh."

"Why are you being so stupid about this Rachel? It's my kid and no matter what you say I'll be there for them. Give me a chance to prove myself."

"How about no? Fuck you okay. Get out." They were screaming at each other. "I don't need you."

"I know that. You think I don't know that? But this kid is going to need their real dad someone who won't leave them." He lowered his voice. "I'm their father. You can't do this I have rights."

Rachel snorted. "You don't even know if it is yours. You don't have any rights." God she was pissing him off. Puck popped his knuckles.

He decided to play dirty. "Well I guess then you won't be upset when I tell your brothers it's mine." She flew at him. He caught her before she could hurt him or herself.

He held onto her arms and looked down at her. "You wouldn't dare." The malice in her voice hurt him. "By telling them you risk getting the shit beat out of you."

"So I'll take it, least I know I'll get to see my kid. Your father and brothers are all about family. A child should have a father or that's what your father's philosophy is anyway. What would he say if he knew you were depriving us of our father and child relationship?"

It was a dirty trick but it was the only thing he could use to get his way. By using the only good trait of the Berry clan he would get to meet his kid and raise them. She glared at him. "I hate you." The words were spat at him like venom.

"I don't care how you feel. This isn't about you this is about our kid." It was only half true. This was about their kid but he did care about her.


	5. Next to Me

**Not Beta read. I think this chapter is weak but I'm trying to move it forward.**

"_The worst thing you can do for love is deny it; so when you find that special someone, don't let anyone or anything to get in your way." - Brandi Snyder_

He watched as Rachel and Marley waded out into the swimming pool with little kids surrounding them. In the summer Marley babysat most of the neighborhood kids for a small fee and Rachel usually helped her. "Dude stop looking at her like that."

Puck looked at his brother Jake, "Looking at who? Like what?"

"At Rachel like you love her, dude it's kinda scary that Puckerone can look at anyone like that." Jake was smirking at him as he talked.

"Shut up. You look at Marley the same way." He pushed his brother.

"Yeah but Marley's not a heartbreaker and she doesn't have brothers or a daddy that'll kill me. Plus me and Marley are actually dating where as you have a girlfriend and Rachel is telling you to fuck off." Jake gave him a look before going to join the girls.

Puck sighed hating the fact that his baby brother was right. Puck's pride was the only reason him and Quinn were together. He hated giving up after everything and he hated being wrong about something. He stood up and followed his brother. Rachel's bathing suit was a pink bikini while Marley wore a one piece that was navy blue. Puck also noticed that Rachel's stomach was no longer flat, there was slight pudge.

Rachel was laughing at Jake who had a little girl wrapped around him. "I told you Jake. Kayla loves you." Jake glared at her.

"Okay Kayla we've talked about this remember. Marley is my girlfriend." The girl pouted but let go of him and moved off to play with the other kids.

"You always were a lady killer." Puck said grinning at Jake who was looking embarrassed.

"Shut up." Jake muttered.

"Awe leave him alone it's cute." Rachel patted Jake's face while Marley agreed. Jake stuck his tongue out at Puck.

"So are you working tonight?" Marley asked looking at Rachel who was pulling a little boy away from another boy.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and the boy stopped. "Yeah Kev's got a game tonight."

"What about you Puck what are you doing tonight other than avoiding Quinn and Kitty?" Marley asked.

Puck shivered even in the 90 degree weather. "Probably guilting Chang into coming out with me tonight but he'll just bring Tina so I don't know."

Jake rolled his eyes but, "Oh shit is that bitch like Beetlejuice or something?" Everyone turned to look where Jake was staring. Rachel rolled her eyes while Marley glared.

"Be nice. There are kids around." She tapped Marley's arm. "Come they need more sunscreen. Come on kids line up." Marley and Rachel headed to the deck chair while Jake and Puck stayed in the pool.

"Did you tell her you were here?" Jake asked him.

"No, I didn't." He looked through his sunglasses as Quinn waved at with him. "They probably have spies or some shit."

Marley came back and was trying to teach a couple of kids to swim but Rachel was still at the deck chair talking to a little boy who had mostly sat on the edge the whole time. Puck and Jake had been sucked into a conversation with Kitty and Quinn.

He didn't notice as Rachel waded behind him to reach the little boy until Kitty called out, "They should put a weight limit on who can buy bikinis. Right Quinn?"

The blonds were snarling at her but she ignored her as she coaxed the small boy into the pool. Jake glared at the girls but Puck said, "Shut up." He heard a gasp but he didn't care.

"What's going on here?" Puck asked Rachel who was starting to look frustrated.

"I can't get him in the pool. I've offered to carry him but no. Come on Mac I'm right here." She held out her hands for the boy who only shook his head, no.

"I got this." Puck said smiling at her.

She crossed her arms, "Oh you think so?"

"I know so. Hey, Mac you think Rachel is pretty right?" The boy nodded. "So wouldn't you prefer a pretty girl like Rachel to hold then a guy like me?" Mac nodded again and reached out for Rachel.

She pulled the boy into the water; they both watched as Mac grinned from ear to ear. Puck raised his eyebrow, "Fine you win. You want a prize or something?"

"Yeah I do." He gave her a lecherous smile and a wink. "I'll collect it later."

~It Takes A Man~

"RACHEL DOOR." Sam called up the stairs. She hadn't even gone to bed yet. She went down stairs to find her brothers and her father standing at the door.

"What are you" She broke off as she saw what they were glaring at, Puck stood on the porch with hand print across his face and a McDonalds bag in his hand. "Hi Noah." She pushed her brothers away from the door. "Daddy this Noah Puckerman who know his mother Melissa Puckerman."

"Yeah I know Melissa and I also know your bastard of a father too. Why are you here son?" Her father Hiram stood with his arms crossed waiting for Puck to answer.

Puck took a deep breath and said, "I am here because Rachel is pregnant with my child and I was an asshole and I would like to apologize." Puck closed his eyes waiting for the first hit.

He opened one eye to find the men staring at Rachel who shrugged. She then pulled Puck into the house and up the stairs before the shock wore off her family. She pushed him into her room, slammed the door and locked it. "You seriously have a deathwish. Did you bring me something to eat?"

"Yeah," He held out the back to her. "Marley said you more complaint when you're brought food. So how long is it going to before I'm bloody."

She shrugged as she pulled out two hash browns and a sausage biscuit. "Depends on how they feel about you but I'm not going to let them so as long as you with me you should be fine. What happened to your face?"

"Oh Quinn. I sort of broke up with her this morning. Sorry it took so long." She touched his face smiling.

"It's fine. You want some ice for that?" She asked as she started to put ketchup on one of the hash browns.

"Does that mean you leaving me and giving your brothers a chance to kick my ass?" She nodded. "Then no."

She rolled her eyes, "Stay here and lock the door after I leave. You such a baby." She left and he locked the door. He walked over to her dresser because a black and white image caught his eye. He stared at in and the name up in the corner: Rachel Berry.

It was his kid, he started smiling and contemplating stealing it when someone kicked the door. "Noah open the door." He unlocked it and opened it slowly looking for Hiram or her brothers. "You know they're going to get you eventually."

"Yeah well not today. Ma has the night shift can't go home beat to a bloody pulp now can I?" She handed him a pack of ice and a drink. They sat on her bed, he closed his eyes and placed the ice on his cheek as she ate.

"You can have that if you want it. I have another one in my purse." She was speaking with her mouthful. He opened his eyes to see her looking at the ultra sound he still had in his hand.

"Thanks. So we going to talk about this?" He asked as she ate the last bite of her sandwich. She shrugged and got off the bed.

"What is there to talk about? You want to be in this child's life? Fine." She pulled her shirt overhead and threw it by the door. "I've got no problem with you wanting that but you need to know I want things to."

He laid across her bed watching as she went through her dresser drawers. "Like what? I'm trying, Rachel and I know this is asking a lot."

"Like I want to go to college, even if it's just community college, I don't want to be my mom, and I don't want you to be like my father or your father." She pulled out a large shirt with a reaper on it and the words Sons of Anarchy. She tugged over her head and then unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down.

He waited for her to get back to the bed. "I get that. I understand the father thing." He pulled her down beside him. "Rachel, do you seriously think I would keep you from going to school?"

"No but my family won't see a reason why I need to go to school if I have a kid and a job already." He pulled her closed, closing his eyes and feeling like he was home.

"Rachel whatever makes you happy. Like you said you got a kid and a job, you can make your own decisions and I think I've been an asshole enough in this relationship to last a couple of years. Sorry for that and Oh did I tell you I broke up with Quinn because I'm kinda in love with you"


	6. Shake It Out

**Not Beta read as usual. I'm trying to make up for the last Chapter.**

Rachel's POV

The room was dark and smoke made the faces blurry as she looked out into the crowd. Her hands wrapped around the sliver pole in the middle of the stage. Her six inch heels now just an extension of her legs moved with the beat of the music playing. Everything she had wanted was now just a dream as she moved her body up and around the pole.. She felt empty and numb, there was nobody holding her at night when she cried. Her hands untied her bra and dropped it to the glitter covered floor.

She woke up gasping and sweaty. She scrambled out of bed, threw opened her bedroom door, and ran for the bathroom where she threw up. She started to cry as she heaved; she felt someone pulled her hair back and wash cloth on the back of her neck. After she stopped dry heaving she looked up to see her brothers and Puck standing at the door. She stood up and slammed the door in their faces.

"What did you dream about?" Of course the one to take care of her was her father. She turned to face him; he sat on the edge of the tub in his jeans. She sat down beside him as he reached into his pocket for a smoke. "You use to that when you had nightmares about your mother coming back for you." He offered the blunt to her, she just shook her head. "So tell me what this one was about."

"It was nothing. Being pregnant is missing with my head that's all, daddy." This time she did take it and puffed. He gave her a look, Hiram knew everything even if he'd been gone for years he knew. She sighed, "I dreamt I was stripper."

He wrapped an arm around her, "Baby never. No matter how shitty it gets you'll never have to do that. You hear me? I'll start robbing banks and selling drugs again if it comes down to it." She smiled at the man who had raised her.

"I don't think it'll come down to that. It's just me being insecure." She laid her head on his shoulder. She loved when it was just her and her daddy even if she had just thrown up and felt sticky from sweating.

"Nah Rae your dreams are a way your brain tells you something you're refusing to acknowledge in the real world. I know I haven't been around much, what with going to prison and all but I'm still your father and you can talk to me." He let her go and moved to the toilet so he could face her. "Okay how about I take a guess? You're scared that, that boy won't stick around and you're going to be raising this kid all by yourself. Am I right?"

She shrugged. He picked up her hand. She loved that his hands were large; it made her feel like a child, there were scars and tattoos on his hands from fights and prison. "Rae you're not alone ever. Do you think I or your brothers would just forget about you?" He squeezed her hand. "I know we try to keep you out of this life and out of trouble but that's because you can do anything Rachel. You could go to college or be an actress anything but we'd never forget about or kick you out."

She looked up into his face and saw her eyes staring back at her with love and warmth. "I know daddy. I know you're here and_ they're _here but I need him. I hate that I do, daddy. How do I make this stop? How do I do this by myself if-if he leaves?" Tears fell down her face as she spoke.

"You'll figure it out. You're strong so much stronger then you give yourself credit for baby. You know what I think through?" She shook her head at her father. "He needs you too. I see the way he looks at you and you at him; it makes me want to beat the shit out of him because it means he can take you away from me. He's not Daniel. I've seen him with his mom and his sister, he's a good man and he'll be here for you and for the baby."

"Oh, daddy. No one can take me away from you. I'll always be your little girl." She hugged her father. He laughed and she smiled.

"Good. Now get cleaned up and I'll make us some breakfast. I love you Rae." He stood and headed for the door.

"I love you too daddy." She watched as the door open and saw Puck standing outside the door looking worried. Her father walked out and stopped in front of him whispering something she couldn't hear.

Puck nodded and watched as he left before coming into the bathroom. She turned her back on him and started the shower. She heard the door close buts she ignored him as she checked the water.

"So you're not even going to look at me? Okay that's cool. I have nightmares too. About becoming my father or losing you and the baby. I get it and you can talk to me, you know? If you want too." He was leaning against the door.

She turned the overhead on not speaking or saying anything. She stripped out of her t-shirt and shorts before walking over to him. "I'm okay now. Just a little panic and hormones so don't worry come on you can help me from passing out in the shower."

~It Takes A Man~

Puck's POV

He laid in her bed holding onto her and staring at the ceiling because he couldn't sleep. His brain was working on overdrive. He was thinking about school, money, work, baby and Rachel trying to figure out how to make it work and not become bitter toward her or his kid. He noticed that she started shifting in her sleep but didn't think anything of it until she jerked up. He let her go and watched as climbed over him and ran.

He got up and followed her without putting his pants on. He made it to the bathroom about the same time her father and brothers did. The door hitting the wall apparently woke them. He watched as Hiram walked in, wetted a wash cloth, pulled her hair back and placed it on the back of her neck.

He hated listening to her dry heaving and crying. He watched as sobs racked her body and felt helpless. When she finally looked up at them it was with despair and pain. She stood and slammed the door in their faces. Blaine glared at him before heading back to his room. Rory patted his back and headed down stairs while Sam stretched, "Dude, don't worry. She used to do this after her mom would call. She'll be alright just let dad handle it."

He watched as Sam walked back to his room. He couldn't leave without knowing she was okay. So he stood out in the hallway waiting for the door to open. It was maybe ten, fifteen minutes before the door open and Hiram opened the door.

The man walked out and stopped in front of her. "You better not hurt her or I'll kill you." Hiram patted his shoulder and walked away from him. He looked back at the girl who was sitting on the edge of the tub looking so fragile and young without her make-up on. He headed into the bathroom but as he closed the door she turned away from him.

He leaned on the door trying to give her room but still be there. "So you're not even going to look at me? Okay that's cool. I have nightmares too. About becoming my father or losing you and the baby. I get it and you can talk to me, you know? If you want too." It was true but they didn't come to him while he was asleep they came during the day when he'd think how much easier it would be not to be a father at seventeen.

He watched as she stripped and walked toward him, "I'm okay now. Just a little panic and hormones so don't worry come on you can help me from passing out in the shower." He followed her and let him push his boxers down. He stepped in the shower with her closing the curtain. They stood under the spray with her arms wrapped around him with her hands on his shoulder blades while her head rested on his chest.

"So you really don't want to talk about this?" He asked into her hair. She started to rub his back and nuzzling into his chest.

"I had a dream that I was a stripper and that I was raising a kid on my own. I think it's just hormones." He pulled her close and closed his eyes.

"Over my dead body will you ever be a stripper. I will gut any mother fucker that even thinks about you naked." She laughed. "Don't laugh I'm serious Rachel. If it ever comes to that I'll become the stripper."

She looked up at him with a smile. "You think I want other women looking at you naked? No I'll gut a bitch." He smiled and kissed her.

"There's Rachel." He kissed her again. "Rachel I promise I will do whatever to make this easier or better for you. I'll be here for you and our kid even if I have to fight death to do it." She smiled up at him.

"Is that a promise?"

"I promise."


	7. Never Will I Break

"He spoke again as if he hadn't just shattered his promise and her security. Her house of glass now lay in a pile of shards."  
― Aleatha Romig,

Promises are just words spoken to make someone feel better right? Right? She felt so stupid she should have known better, truthfully though they hadn't agreed to be together or even to be friends. She stood beside Kev not really listening to him talking about V as she thought about watching Puck come out of Santana's house. Ugh she was so stupid; it was the hormones that's it. Suddenly there was a familiar face in front of her grinning, "Can I get a beer?"

"I don't know can you?" She leaned against the bar flirting with the man who had once claimed to be the father of her child. Kev bumped her, raised an eyebrow and moved down the bar.

"So ma can I assume you'll be at my house after your shift?" She handed him the beer as he laid some money down on the bar. He was grinning like he knew he had her.

"I don't know. Can you handle my brothers kicking your ass? They are a lot more protective now." She didn't hear the door open as she spoke to the man grinning at her.

"I can handle your brothers have been since I was 17. So you coming over or not?" She picked up the money shaking her head.

"How about no?" Both of them turned to see Puck standing there looking pissed off. "You need to back off, dude." Brody got off the bar stool to glare at the boy in front of him. They were having a stare off and the bar was completely silent watching them.

"Hey, HEY," Rachel slapped her hand down on the bar. The guys turned to look at her, "Stop. God I work here and I don't need you doing this here. Brody, I'll see you later. Puck, just, just go home." She looked at Kev who nodded at her as she went into the back room getting away from the men.

"So you're Brody? Huh, I thought you'd be taller?" He stepped closer to the man. Brody raised an eyebrow and cracked his neck.

"Yeah and I thought you'd be smarter?" Brody poked Puck in the chest. "Rachel isn't a whore you get to play with. So how about you just leave her alone; she'll call you when she has an update about the baby."

"Don't poke me and I'm not playin' with her. So how about you back the fuck off?" Then fist started swing and things were broken. People yelled and Kev was cussing.

"That is enough." Sam and Rory stood there just having separated the men rolling around on the floor. Puck's lip was busted and his eye black. Brody was bloody then him and having trouble breathing. "Rachel isn't going to put up with this. Speaking of Rachel where is Rae?"

"She left before they started fighting." Kev said glaring at the guys. "You need to get them out of here. Now Sam, Rory." Sam dragged Puck out while Rory had Brody.

"Look Brody, fuck off she's pregnant and don't need your hooker ass hanging around." Sam said letting go of Puck. Rory nodded and pushed Brody as he released him. "Walk the fuck away. Oh and Brody I'll be telling Blaine about what you do for a living."

"Rachel can choose for herself." He fixed his jacket and glared at Sam. "We'll see what she has to say about this." Brody looked cocky and Puck moved toward him. Sam stopped Puck.

"No I'm making the choice for her and you can bitch and moan all you like but guess what, I'm her favorite and she usually listens to me." Sam lit a cigarette. He was waiting for Brody to leave and suddenly grew impatient. "WALK THE FUCK AWAY." Brody started walking. "COME NEAR HER AND I'LL GUT YOU."

Rory was now watching Puck, "You hurt her and whatever we do to Brody will like a day at the spa compared to what we do to you."

~It Takes A Man~

She stood in the doorway to Blaine's room. He laid on his bed smoking and flipping through a magazine. "What?" He eyes barely looked up at her.

"Can I come in?" She asked rubbing the slight bump of her stomach and trying not to think about the fact Brody and Puck were probably fighting right now.

"Yeah sure. I'm just waiting on Kurt anyway." He patted the mattress but other than that he didn't move. She climbed onto the bed sitting next to him with her back on the head board.

"Do you think I'm a slut?" She looked at him as she asked. Blaine's head snapped up so fast she thought he have whiplash.

"No, why somebody say somethin'? Tell me and I'll get their ass." Blaine was angry. She smiled at him shaking her head. It made her think back to eighth grade was Kitty called her a skank. She had come home and told Blaine. He was prepared to kill the girl but she talked him out of it. The next time someone called her a skank though she kicked their ass.

"No. Nobodies' said anything yet but I mean look at me. I go through men like a box of tissues. I mean I've never had a real boyfriend. I could have charged for services and been rich by now from all the sex I've had." She was on the verge of tears. Blaine pulled her close and she put her head on his shoulder.

"No you're not a slut. You just don't trust people and I blame dad and us fuckers for that. Rae, you've only been knocked up once right? And this is it?" He pointed at her belly. She nodded. It was true.

"Maybe I was just lucky up until now." She sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"Oh Rae, no you've be cautious. I know you. I've heard you cuss a guy out for not wanting to wear a condom. But for some reason Puckerman was different. Do you love him?" She pulled away and looked disgusted. "Don't even lie to me."

She sighed, "Yeah."

"Is this the reason you pushed him into the arms of Fabray?" She glared at him. "I hear things." She hit him.

"No Kurt _tells _you things. I didn't push him into her arms; she sucked him into the void." Blaine laughed as he placed his cigarette to his lips.

"Oh she sucked him alright." Rachel rolled her eyes while he laughed louder. "Kurt told me you told him you loved him in front of her and you know she wants everything that you have or could have. I still don't know why that is and that dear sister is pushing someone into someone else's arms."

"And you won't. She's a cunt anyway. Does it matter who he's fucking? Cause it sure as hell ain't me and now I'm not going to get to see Brody. You should have seen them tonight I felt like fucking property." Blaine held his hand.

"Hold up how did we go from you being a slut to this and who was a fighting over you? What the hell happened tonight?" Blaine sat up looking at her.

"Brody came in flirting with me and asked me to come over to his house. I was flirting back but I was going to tell him no when Puck came in and then they started growling and staring each other down like dogs. Stop looking at me like that."

"What I thought every girl wanted men fighting over her?" Blaine was frowning.

"Not this one." She pointed to herself. "I'm pregnant. I don't need this. I want to be held once in awhile. I want to have sex when _I _want to. But between you _fuckers _and Puck I'm not going to get any of that." She picked up Blaine's pillow and covered her face with it.

"Girl it sounds like you got problems." She rolled her eyes at Kurt's voice. "Hey, Blaine." She heard the sounds of kiss.

"Ugh alright I'm out. You didn't help me any way you fucker." Blaine slapped her ass as she got out the bed. "Stop doing that you fucking prev."

She walked down stairs to hear voiced coming from the kitchen. "Stop fucking around Sam and found some ice or something." She walked in to see Sam's blond head stuck in the fridge and Rory standing over Puck.

"What the hell is going on?" All three turned toward her. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE? Did you fight him?" She glared around the room at all three and no one answered. She threw her hands up in the air. "Stay there."

She went upstairs walking past Blaine's room, "Close the door, fuckers." To the bathroom to get the first aid kit and a wash cloth when she walked back past Blaine's room the door was closed.

She walked back into the kitchen all three had beers and were laughing but stopped once they saw her. She placed the first aid kit on the table before going to the sink to wet the wash cloth with cold water.

She stood in front of him and started washing Puck's face with it. Puck closed his eyes and leaned his head back letting her. She sighed; once the blood was gone it didn't look so bad. She felt a hand on her belly which caused her to stiffen, "Do not touch my belly."

**Cliffhanger. OOOOOOO. Not really you probably know where this is going.**


	8. Did your mother just ask me that?

_Some mothers are kissing mothers and some are scolding mothers, but it is love just the same, and most mothers kiss and scold together. -Pearl S. Buck_

"So you still fighting with Puckerman over the Brody thing?" Blaine asked from the kitchen where he was making dinner with Kurt. They were making a stir fry because Kurt had strongly suggested it.

"Don't forget the fact he came out of Santana's house the other day." Kurt added which made Rachel roll her eyes. He stood at the door with a hand on his hip and a wooden spoon in hand.

"Not to mention the fact he wants to touch her all the time." Sam said from the recliner where he was reading a comic book. He had started to stay home more often than going out which Rachel knew was because he had been assigned to watch her.

"Oh how about the fact he wants to go to the doctor's appointment with her. Oh my gawd he's horrid." Rory said from his spot on the couch beside her; they were watching Sons of Anarchy on DVD which meant it was a Tuesday and it also meant it was a night for everyone to be home. Dad was upstairs with a 'friend' Leroy; like they didn't know what that meant.

"Shut up, okay, I get it. I'm a bitch. No, I'm not fighting with him right now. I'm just not telling him we're not fighting anymore." The boys laughed at her. She sighed and looked down at her huge belly. She was six months and school started next week.

She didn't look pregnant, she looked pudgy and that was it. She was due on October 18th and she could not wait for her son to be born. She lost herself in her own mind as she thought about what she needed to do, who had to be told what and how was she going to finish school and work while supporting a child.

At the doctor's appointment yesterday Puck had been silent and she hadn't said a word to him other than 'Hi'. He was pissed at her for telling him to leave her the hell alone and that she didn't need him. She was pissed because she felt he was trying to control her life. The doctor had done a sonogram and they had found out they were having a boy but there was no joy in the room between the two.

She hadn't told her family she was having a boy or that she had decided that her son would have the Puckerman last name instead of Berry. That wasn't going to go over well because she wasn't married.

She jumped when she felt Rory touch her arm, "Hey will you get the door?" She rolled her eyes at the boy who she used to crawl into bed with when she got scared and her dad wasn't there. Rory might be small but he was a force and that's why she loved him, plus he use to sneak her cookies. She got off the couch pushing his head.

She opened the door and there stood the boy who was so full of himself that she wanted to slap him at times but he was the man who got that look in his eye when he saw her. You know the look, the one that says I will do anything to make sure you are okay and happy.

Everyone thought she was mad at him because of hormones but honestly it was because she was worried he would end up resenting her someday or their son. She had snuck into the football field and watched him practice he was good. He could go pro. She worried that she would be what held him back that's why she had lied in the beginning.

She looked at him; he stood in blue basketball shorts and a white tank-top. "Can I come in?" He asked with what looked to be pleading in his eyes.

"Yeah sure. You um wanna talk upstairs?" She glanced into the living room where her brothers where staring at them and she didn't hear anything coming from the kitchen.

"Yeap. It'll probably be less awkward." He smiled at her. She nodded and gave him a little smile back as she turned to head up the steps. They had almost made it to her room when her dad's door opened and Leroy stepped out.

"Oh hey, Rachel. Who's this?" He closed the door, his jeans hanging off his hips.

"Leroy this is Noah Puckerman, the father of my child. Puck this is Leroy a friend of my father's. We're just going to my room to talk. Kurt and Blaine's almost got dinner ready." She stepped around him and continued to her room.

She heard them talking as she opened the door. She sat on her bed as he came in and closed the door, "I take it back about it being less awkward. Is he and your dad…" he trailed off and she nodded. "Oh okay."

She raised an eyebrow at him as he sat on the edge of her window and clasped his hands in front of him with his forearms on his thighs. "What do we need to talk about?"

He sighed. "Shit what don't we need to talk about?" He leaned backed and ran his hands over his head. "I haven't told my mom yet and I was hoping you'd go with me. The other thing is I have scouts coming to look at me for football and I was wondering if you'd go to a couple of interviews with me?"

She blinked at him and fought the urge to run. He WANTED. HER. To go with him to tell HIS. MOTHER. Holy shit balls. She was afraid of Melissa Puckerman not to mention Nana Connie. When she five and Noah was six she had tried to get the boy to kiss her, Melissa had caught her at it, gave her the evil eye and started to lecture her on what was proper of a young lady.

Over the years the look had only grown deeper and full of judgment. Her words had also grown harsher and made her feel like she never wanted to disappoint the woman. She shivered, "Why?"

He got up, "Because I would like for you to be in on the decision of where I go, I don't want to force you into something you don't want but I want you to be with me. I want to watch my son grow up and be there to help you."

She held up her hand, "No why do _I_ have to go with you to tell _your_ mother?"

~It Takes A Man~

She stood outside the Puckerman house in a yellow sundress, sandals, no make-up and her hair pulled back. She felt naked without her eyeliner. She didn't want to knock but she couldn't run; Noah had guilt tripped her into this. He had given her the puppy dog eyes and asked if she wanted their son to meet their father cause his mother was going to kill him.

She sighed and pushed the button that was lit up beside the door. She waited smoothing down her dress and fidgeting. She didn't get along with mothers to well but fathers loved her. The door open and there stood the woman who gave her the evil eye and had the teenage girls in line at temple. Melissa Puckerman was not a tall woman with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes just like her son.

"What do I owe the honor to that Rachel Berry is standing at my front door looking like a proper young lady for once?" Rachel gulped. Shit, mayday mayday mayday, we're going down.

"Um Noah invited me over." She put her hands behind her back and twisted them. Melissa gave her a look and leaned against the door frame.

"You know you look like you did on the day you tried to steal my son's innocence." Please Noah come save me, she thought to the air. "You know its girls like you that make it hard for mothers like me." She knew the lecture was coming but so were the tears.

"Ma quit. Come on in Rachel." She knew she was looking at him like he was a knight in shining armor but she was still on the verge of tears, that had been happening a lot lately. She stepped in and gave them a weak smile. Sarah was sitting on the couch watching TV. She gulped again as she heard Noah clear his throat, "Ma can we talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure. Sarah go get ready for ballet." His sister ran up the stairs and Melissa moved to the recliner next to the brown leather couch. Noah guided Rachel over to the couch and they sat beside each other.

Noah picked up her hand and looked at his mother. "Ma, Rachel is pregnant with my child." Rachel flinched and closed her eyes waiting for yelling or for something to hit her but nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw Melissa staring at them.

"I'm sorry. Noah I swear you just told me that you got a girl pregnant." She was shaking her head in denial.

"You heard right Ma. Rachel is having my child." Melissa stood up which caused Rachel to flinch again. "Look you can't blame her for this it was me too."

"Noah I'm very disappointed in you. How could you be so stupid? How could you do this? You were going to be a star? Do you even like her?" Rachel winced at each question like she was being hit. "How far along are you Rachel?"

Rachel looked down picking at the skirt of her dress, "Six months and it's a boy." She heard the intake of breath from Noah's mother.

She heard a breathy, "Oh Noah." Rachel looked up to see Melissa sink into her chair and place her head in her hands. Noah stood up and walked over to his mother.

He sat on the coffee table, "Ma, my life's not over. We can figure this out, okay? I can still be a star and I do like her. She's smart and doesn't put up with my bullshit just like you." He had turned to look at Rachel with a smile. "Mom, whatever happens I plan on helping her raise our son."

Melissa raised her head nodding at him and wiped at her eyes, "I know you'll be a man and take care of them. It's just you're both so young. I know I act like I hate her but I don't;" She looked over Noah's shoulder, "I always thought you could have been doing better than you were. I know she's smart Noah, she's pretty and she's strong but you're still babies and now you're having a baby. Oh Noah."

~It Takes A Man~

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" She sighed and turned to look at Noah. He looked like a little boy who was on the verge of crying. Rachel had saw the look in his eyes when Melissa had told him that he had disappointed her.

"No I'm not mad at you. I haven't been for a while." They were sitting on his bed. His room had made her smile. There were pictures of him in Baseball, Basketball, and Football jerseys from the time he was five until now. There were metals on the walls and trophies on shelves. The walls were white and his bed was made with a blue comforter. There was a pile of clothes beside the door but mostly it was clean. There was maple desk with his laptop on it and a guitar beside the bed.

"Then why haven't you been talking to me?" Noah was showing her the little boy behind the tough shell who worried about her and didn't want to fight.

"Because I don't want to be what holds you back and I figure if I push you away, you'll go away." She shrugged at him but was frowning.

"Rachel,"

"I know, okay I do it's just you've worked so hard for something and now you have this to deal with." She pointed at her extended belly. "You're going to resent us one day and I don't want you to do that cause my mother does that to me."

She saw he blink at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean she thought she was going to be on Broadway until she met my father and got knocked up. I have scars from her resentment." Noah flinched he knew about scars from a parent's resentment.

"Rachel I would never."

"I know you wouldn't but still if you end up hating me it could ruin your relationship with our son." She started to choke up. "Sorry." She wiped her face.

"It's okay. We'll just have to see how things go." He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

"NOAH WE'RE BACK. MOM BROUGHT DINNER. SHE SAID FOR YOU AND RACHEL TO COME EAT." Sarah yelled up the stairs which made Puck sigh and roll his eyes.

Rachel laughed as she pulled away, "How did you ever get to have sex with them around?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "I have my ways. Come on she probably brought Chinese." He stood up pulling her up with him and close to his body wrapping an arm around her. "You okay?"

She looked up at him placing her chin on his chest, "Yeah just on a rollercoaster of emotions. Sorry about the tears."

"S'okay come let's go eat. Ma and Sarah probably have questions about us and the baby." He kissed her forehead and she felt her stomach flutter.

When they made it down stairs Melissa and Sarah was already at the table, "Rachel sit, Noah will you get her something to drink?" Puck frowned at his mom but nodded and did as she asked.

She sat at the table and Melissa started to make her a plate, "Do you like beef and broccoli?"

"Um yes." Melissa finished making the plate and handed it to her. "Thanks." Puck walked in and gave her a look that asked if she was okay. He sat a glass of sweet tea in front of her. "Thank you Noah."

Sarah kept glancing between them and waited for Puck to take a bit of food before she asked, "Did you have sex to make the baby?" Puck choke, Rachel's eyes got wide and Melissa's head whipped around so fast she had to have whiplash.

Rachel was the one to answer. "Yes but you know you have to wait, right? What me and your brother did was stupid and we don't regret it but we should have waited."

"I know. I'm never having sex. Georgia Abrams told me what happens when a woman has a baby and I'm never having a boy." Sarah sat shaking her head while her mother looked relieved but Puck's face was still pale.

He looked at Rachel and said, "Thank god we're not having a girl. We'd have to lock her up."

"Please like you could. I'd be her mother."

"Oh god. We're never ever having a girl ever." Rachel threw back her head laughing at him while he shaking his head back and forth.

"Puckerman this is the only one you're getting out of me." She patted his cheek.

"I think you two are so cute." Sarah said grinning. "Are you going to get married?" It was now Rachel's turn to pale.

"That is a really good question. Are you two getting married?" Melissa asked


	9. Babe I think that was a Yes

"_Love is the extremely difficult realization that something other than oneself is real." _

― _Iris Murdoch, Existentialists and Mystics Writings on Philosophy and Literature_

"Oh come on, why not?" She was walking to school with a truck and a loser yelling out the window at her. She rolled her eyes and refused to give any indication that she knew he was talking to her.

"Rachel," he said sing songly. "You know you want to. Come on." She looked up at the heavens and prayed for patience with the man currently hanging out of his truck and slowly stalking her to school.

"Puck it is my first day. I will not be late and I'm not answering that stupid ass question. Leave me alone." She adjusted her messenger bag and kept walking.

"If you get in the truck you'll be on time back, get in." She stopped and turned to look at the boy who was currently smirking at her like a Cheshire cat.

"Fine but we are not discussing what happened at diner last week." She stalked across the street and hopped in the cab of the truck slamming the door of his beat up dodge truck.

"Watch the door babe." She rolled her eyes at him and sat facing the front of the truck with her arms crossed under her swollen breast and her belly.

"Come on Rach, why won't you marry me?" He was giving her the puppy dog eyes she knew even though she wasn't looking; she could feel it. Those eyes were the reason she gave into having sex with him a couple of times.

"One I don't want to marry you just because I'm pregnant and two you didn't ask me right. You demanded that I marry you. 'you Rachel marry me.' Pssh who the hell would think that was romantic?"

"Rachel Berry wants romantic? The girl who would fuck you in the bathroom stall with people on both sides and almost screaming wants romantic? Wow." He glanced over and knew he had said something he shouldn't have because there were now storm clouds in her eyes. "Shit Rachel I'm sorry."

"No you're right. Why should a girl like me want to be romanced? I'm 16 and pregnant with a guy's baby that was using me to get with another girl. I don't deserve to have romance" He ran his hand over his face that's not what he meant.

"No you do deserve to have that shit; I'm just being a dumbass. Don't listen to me. Hey, look we're here." She jumped out of his truck without saying a word while he stayed there kicking himself for opening his big mouth.

There was a knock on his passenger window, he turned and saw that it was Satan and Marley, "What the hell do you two want?"

The truck door opened and the girls piled in, "What did you say to B?" Satan asked. Don't ask Puck why Rachel and Santana were friends or why they stayed friends when they were always sleeping with the same guys then fighting about it.

"Fuck I don't know. I think she thinks I called her a slut but that's not what I meant. OW." Marley hit Puck in the arm, it didn't really hurt but hey a little sympathy never hurt.

"Oh shut up you big baby. You better fix this or I'm telling Mike and Jake then her brothers. Your mother won't be able to identify you." Marley wasn't usually abusive or threaten unless she was sticking up for Rachel.

"Alright I will relax killers." All three left his truck heading to class what they didn't know was that it would be a long day for them but an even longer one for Rachel.

~It takes a man~

It takes a man to put his ego aside and defend someone knowing that it could destroy everything that he had built around him.

Puck had been building up his reputation since sixth grade; he slept with anything that looked hot in a skirt, he bullied the losers and he started playing football in seventh grade. He was top tier of the popularity pyramid when he had started dating Rachel he'd dropped a little bit but that had been fixed by dating Quinn.

He knew when people found about Rachel being pregnant it would drop again but what he never suspected was to find people looking at with pity and a girl even came up to him saying, "We're sorry that she tricked you just know we're still here for you." He had just nodded and walked down the hall frowning.

When he got to his locker he saw Quinn standing there smiling, 'What the fuck was going on?' He waited for her step aside so he could open his locker. "Puck I'm so sorry for what you're going through but I told you and Finn about girls like that. They only bring you down to their level. I'm here if you ever need a shoulder or somebody to talk to." Quinn kissed his cheek before leaving.

That was it he didn't understand this school or girls anymore. It was right after lunch Rachel hadn't sat with him or any of their friends and left before it was over. Puck walked out into the hallway to find Finn standing in front of Rachel with that fucking stupid look that got him laid on his face.

Rachel was frowning at whatever Franken-teen was saying and then whispered something at him which made Finn wince. She took her eyes of Finn for a few seconds and saw Puck watching them. She shook her head, looked back up at Finn and said something he couldn't hear but Finn nodded.

Rachel left and Finn stood there staring after her. Puck was pissed and was ready to kick someone's ass. He felt something building up in his chest as he headed to his last class which happened to have Rachel, Finn and Quinn in it. He walked in and found her sitting in the back by herself and headed toward.

He pulled the chair out and plopped down beside her. She gave him a weak smile but it was a new reaction to him and it was better than the glare he usually got. He picked up her hand which got him an eye roll.

"Oh Puck you don't have to fake it with us." Kitty was standing in front of the desk with Quinn.

"What are you talking about?" He glared at the blonds while tighten his grip on Rachel's hand.

"We mean you don't have to pretend to be with her or even like her. We know she did this on purpose; she knew you were going to be the one to make it out and she hated that so she got pregnant." He looked over at Rachel and saw her staring at the girls in disbelieve.

Rachel stood up which brought Puck to his feet and he stood in front of her blocking her from hitting one of them. "You don't know anything about us. So how about you mind your own damn business. She's pregnant with my kid and if anyone says anything to hurt her or make her upset I'll kill them got it."

He pulled her out of the class room behind him. She followed him without a word until they got to his truck, "Noah?"

"FUCK." Puck ran his hands over his head. "Rachel have people being saying this kind of shit to you all day?" She gave him a slight nodded. "FUCK. I'll kill them. I know you wouldn't do that shit, hell you even told me it wasn't mine."

"Noah?" He stopped pacing and looked at the girl who was more than just his baby mama now although he'd never tell her that.

"What? Are you okay? The baby?" He walked up to her placing a hand on her swollen belly.

"We're fine Noah. I just wanted to say I think I'm falling back in love with you." He blinked at her 'back?' that meant she had loved him before but when.

"Back? You're falling back in love with me? When were you in love with me?" He had his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could get her without mushing the baby.

"Noah remember when you mother caught me trying to get you to kiss me?" He nodded. "I loved you then and then a couple a months ago when I told you I loved you I meant it but then I found out I was pregnant and I hated you so much for doing this to me. But you just showed me the man I fell for so long ago. I still kinda hate you for this."

She pressed her belly into him which caused him to jump, "What was that?"

"Your son is kicking me."

"So, what? He's going to be mine when's he's bad he's mine and let me guess when he's an angel he's yours?" He was grinning now.

"Yeah duh. But you know who else is mine whether he's good or bad?" He shook his head now he was going to have to get a ring for her soon and ask her properly now. "You."

"You wanna go to my house? Ma's at work and Sarah's at a friend's house." She bit her lip and nodded. "Oh Rachel you know you kinda just yes." She hit him playfully and got in the truck.


	10. Where the heart is

**Short but it's all I got right now, sorry. Sparroe**

God she was tired being nine months pregnant, work long nights at the Alibi, and being an honor roll student was starting to wear on her. She barely had a moment of peace and quiet before she was up and moving again. Today however was different; she didn't have to work, all her homework was done, and the boys had already cleaned the house.

She sat on the couch with the remote and bags of junk food such as Funyuns, Oreos, and Pickle chips. She propped her feet up on the table and pushed the on button; she flipped channels until she found a movie on. She recognized the actress but not the movie.

She was crying as Novalee told Forney she didn't love him when Puck and Jake walked in. They stared at her as she sniffled and said, "Why would you lie to him? He jumped through plated glass for you." The brothers look at each other before Puck stepped forward.

"Berry are you okay?" She turned to look at him with red, swollen eyes and pouty lips.

"No that's me. I'm just like her, except she made something of her life. I'm gonna be slinging beer for the rest of my life." She sobbed and put an Oreo in her mouth. Puck turned to give his brother a wide eye look and mouth the words 'Call for backup'.

"Baby no you won't. You'll be okay." It hit him he had no clue what she wanted to do with her life before she got pregnant. "You can still be whatever you want." She lifted the remote and pushed the mute button.

"You have no clue what I was planning before I got pregnant. Stop talking out of your ass." She turned back to the TV and turned the sound back on. She sat watching tv with her hands over her heart. "Awe Lexi. Honey it's not your fau-lt. Men are assholes."

The movie ended and she was sobbing. "Why can't I have that?" He was really starting to get pissed off now. She was acting like he didn't take care of her at all. "I wanna get married. I want my kid to be happy no matter what. Am I going to have to wait five years for that?" Jake stood on the other side of the room looking worried. "Oh God. What is wrong with me I'm crying over two people getting married in Wal-mart for Christ Sake."

She wiped at her face with a tissue. The door opened and Puck let out the breath he was holding but when he saw who it was he groan. Blaine and Kurt walked through the door; Kurt was the first to notice Rachel's puffy face. "Rachel what happened?"

Blaine who had been headed upstairs stopped and turned to look at his sister. "Nothing, just a mood swing. I'm fine now. Noah's in shock he's not use to that kind of mood swing. The last time he was around and I had a mood swing I threw a glass of milk at his head." Don't tell Rachel but he had to have stitches because of that incident.

"Oh. What started it?" Kurt sat beside her.

"I don't know I guess I'm tired and that Wal-mart baby movie was on." Kurt started laughing.

"Yeah that one gets me too. Blaine hates it." Kurt sat with her and they found another movie.

~It Takes A Man~

He had fallen asleep on the couch with Rachel on his chest or so he thought. He felt something poke him in the side. "What?"

"Noah I think I need to go to the hospital." It was Rachel's voice but he was to sleepy to figure out what was going on.

"Yeah why it's not like you're going into labor? It's just those Braxton Hick thingys" He said and turned on his side planning on going back to sleep until he heard a sigh.

"Noah today is my due date. My water just broke when I went to get some water. So let's put this together shall we? I'M IN FUCKING LABOR GET UP."


End file.
